Ultimate Kirby Fanfiction Wikia
I'm Addicted To Kirby FanFiction! WARNING: Some pages have M-Rated/NSFW content. This wiki was made by an autistic person with ADHD who loves Kirby more than anything in the entire universe of exsistence, so yes, things can get crazy here... Welcome, my fellow guys and gals! This wiki is NEW, so please post your Kirby fanfics here! You can also post Kirby deviants and comics/manga in the Photos section. I love looking at them and I love manga. Right now, we are in need of some really good Fanfics (I think about 30 for until we reach that). THIS WIKI IS PRETTY MUCH YOURS... I'M ON TUMBLR AS ghostlythingcollector (autistic kirby fan) Please write some kirby fanfiction, we need more. If you're polish, we'll break apart a Prince Polo to share. My main blog can be found here: Ghostly Thing Collector (AKA Autistic Kirby Fan) You can write your fanfics in English or whatever language you please, like Polish. That'd be cool! BTW, SPIKYHAIRDUDE1012 is NOT gone. Truth be told, I HATE wikia and would rather be on Tumblr and Fanfiction than messing around with factual information. Because I hate wikia and its really boring, I'll not be as active on this site anymore as I once was. I still SOMETIMES come back to make edits and update stories. There isn't much fanfiction here anyways, so if you'd post one of your fics here, that's going to be great! BTW, I'm on Tumblr as ghostlythingcollector (Autistic Kirby Fan) and have made different tumblrs, like NonVerbal PuffBall and Traumatized Meta Knight. I honestly regret joining Wikia in the first place, so if you'd post more stuff here, I'd love to see it. There just isn't enough kirby fanfiction in the world that's good enough to sustain this little wiki. If you'd ask me questions about kirby and kirby related headcannon stuff on my tumblr blogs, that'd be great! The information you post could be good enough to post on this wiki. I have a very playful mind, and using wikia all the time (literally, for over 4 hours at a time) made me feel like my soul was trapped in a cage. I'm not in school for many personal reasons (even though other kids my age -14- are in middle/high) and yes, I'm REALLY 100% autistic (I've been given an official diagnosis by a specialist/doctor since I was like 2 or 3 years old, I was very young at that time). I do not like Wikia because making a Wiki requires you to learn a bunch of shit and unfunny stuff to write something. I just want to share ideas with the world, not be trapped in a quiet, soundless and boring website all day! That nightmare has happened to me more times than I can count. If you want to show me your kirby fanfiction or headcannons/ideas, PLEASE head to my tumblrs. # Magolor FanFiction # NonVerbal PuffBall # Kirby Anfiction Headcannons # Undertale Fanfiction # Traumatized Meta Knight # Ask Marx and his Family! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse